Multi-core based computing may be used to solve a number of data and/or compute intensive problems. Computers with multiple cores can be implemented as compute blades in a blade rack, a plurality of computers organized as one or more computing clusters, or some other suitable organization. These computers with multiple cores can be used within a data center, server farm, or some other suitable facility. Associated with these cores may be accelerators dedicated to specific computational tasks. Example accelerators include an accelerator Central Processing Unit (CPU), on-chip accelerator, cryptographic accelerators, and network accelerators.